


Multilingual

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Español | Spanish, Français | French, Google Translate Spanish, Languages, M/M, Miscommunication, Multilingual Character, google translate french, i got some help for the spanish so its p accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Alex speaks french, but then again so does John.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lafayette, il est tellement inconscient, je flirte depuis des mois et il n'a pas remarqué une bêtise!” Alex whined from across the room. 

John’s heart dropped as he quickly translated his friend’s french. Alex was flirting with someone? He frowned a bit, before quickly continuing to make the customer’s drink as they were getting impatient. His crush on Alex had been on going for months, his friends constantly urging him to do something about it. Alex however, was seemingly unaware of the unrequited pining John was facing, always stuck on another girl or guy for the night, John sitting while he fucked his way through their friend group, and a couple of their enemies. It was painful and John just couldn’t bring himself to fall out of love.

“Combien dois-je battre mes cils et faire un clin d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne?” Alex asked, his voice cracking. Lafayette laughed brightly, and John wondered if he knew who the two were talking about.

Lafayette chuckled and John strained to hear their conversation over the noise of the coffee shop. “Alexander, vous devez lui dire comment vous vous sentez, les lignes de ramassage ne vous font que si loin. Je suis presque positif, il est la tête sur les talons pour vous afin d'obtenir votre homme.” Alex whined and made a sad face, pouting his pink lips. John snuck a glance at the two of them just in time to see Hamilton drop his head to the table and groan. Jeez, he must really like the guy, John thought disheartened.

Of course, he would follow Alex through who ever he loved, he would sit behind him. It was hard enough to be supportive, but to lose Alex would leave him permanently damaged. So he would help Alex no matter what because they were friends, and friends was often enough.

“Laf, bâtard français, il ne tomberait jamais pour moi. Il est si bon, et je ne suis rien comme lui. Je veux dire juste le regarder et son gros visage tacheté!” Lafayette grinned wickedly as Alex gestured in John’s direction. John’s heart started beating wildly, that could not be a coincidence could it? He looked around and he was the only one with noticeable freckles on his face, and Alex was looking straight at him.

John quickly averted his gaze and set the finished drink on the counter, moving to the next order and attempting to hide his blush. Did Alex or Laf know he spoke french? Laf must’ve since they had conversations with him in the language, but Alex probably didn’t. Oh boy, that could mean he didn’t want John to hear him and could cause a plethora of problems.

“Alex. Il parle français.” Lafayette said quietly and Alex looked up, panicked, quickly darting his eyes around the room and locking eyes with John. Alex made a squeak and his dark eyes widened in fear. He swore softly under his breath as John winked at him and turned back to his work.

Well that solidified it in John’s mind, Alex had a crush on him. What would this new information do? He wondered while setting another drink on the counter and smiling at the woman who picked it up. He decided that he should probably not talk to Alex today, and instead deciding to send a quick text for Hercules to pick him up so they could talk.

When his shift was over, John hustled out of the coffee shop. Thankfully Alex and Laf had left in a hurry after John turned away from them. John didn’t want to have to talk to Alex yet, there was still some things he had to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Herc speak spanish, and so does Alex.

Herc was waiting outside in his car, idling outside the shop under the dreary New York sky. John could hear the faint music that was clicked off as John slid into the seat next to his friend and they took off, heading for their shared apartment.

“What’s up man?” Herc asked quietly, “You usually don’t text me while you’re on duty, anything wrong?” There was worry in his voice, it was evident. John took a deep breath and let it out.

“Herc, Herc, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Sabes si Alex está enamorado de mí?” John asked frantically, letting down the calm facade from before. Herc chuckled, a deep sound from low in his chest and John looked over to see his friend shaking his head.

“¿Así que finalmente lo notaste, huh? ¡Ha estado enamorado de ti desde antes que Maria!¿A qué se debe el tema?” Herc averted his eyes back to the road after looking at John curiously. John’s heart stuttered, Maria was one of Alex’s first flings back when he and Eliza were a tentative thing, and that was awhile ago. That meant that he and John had been pining for the same amount of time almost, which made no sense with the amount Alex slept around. John was frantically trying to figure everything out.

“Él y Laf estabn hablando en francés y Alex no sabía que yo lo hablaba, así que admitió que andaba coqueteando conmigo ¿y qué mierda? ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto?” John said, rapid fire spanish filling the car with sound. Hercules laughed loudly this time, a booming noise, and he didn’t stop snickering until they were rounding the corner to their apartment. John was panicking, this was a lot to handle. Alex’s crush on him, his crush on Alex, and all of his friend’s damn laughter. The larger man noticed John’s panic and quickly quieted his laughter out of kindness.

“Amigo, amigo. Tienes que calmarte, hombre, el te ama sin duda. Me dijo cuando empezó y no era exactamente sutil.” Hercules said, and John attempted to recount the amount of times Alex had flirted with him and John had brushed it off as friendly and pretended he was just projecting. “¿Cuántas veces necesita un hombre lamer sus labios y mantener contacto visual innecesario para que te des cuenta que te ama?” Herc asked and John flushed red.

John mulled it over as they pulled into the parking garage, and was still silent as they took the elevator up to the third floor where they lived. Pulling open the door to the apartment, John realized that Lafayette and Alex were also their roommates, and so avoidance wasn’t possible. How could he have forgot that? He wondered, berating himself.

“Coño. Esto no es bueno, lo amo tanto y el pequeño idiota no se da cuenta, ¡Maldito seas, Alexander Hamilton, por enamorarme!” John moaned, flopping down onto the couch and right into the lap of none other than Hamilton himself. John jumped back quickly and the door shut with a slam. The silence was tense and John barely noticed as Lafayette pulled Hercules into another room.

John was paralysed, Alex probably couldn’t understand right?

“John, hablo español.” Alex said plainly, stuttering slightly and flushing bright red. John’s mind raced and his heart was beating a consistent pattern of “no, no, no” as Alex’s words sunk in. Finally, John swallowed the dryness in his mouth and replied.

 

“Bien Alex, je parle français.” Alex blushed more and John figured their shades of red were matching. Alex opened his mouth but no words came out. They just were silent, oddly enough. John’s mind was racing in a combination of spanish, french, and english, and a few gaelic phrases Hercules had taught him.

There was no escape from the tidal of speech in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Herc, Herc, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Sabes si Alex está enamorado de mí?” : Herc, Herc you gotta help me man. Do you know if Alex has a crush on me?
> 
> “ ¿Así que finalmente lo notaste, huh? ¡Ha estado enamorado de ti desde antes que Maria!¿A qué se debe el tema?” : So you finally noticed huh? He’s been in love with you since before Maria! What brought this up?
> 
> “ Él y Laf estabn hablando en francés y Alex no sabía que yo lo hablaba, así que admitió que andaba coqueteando conmigo ¿y qué mierda? ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto?” : He and Laf were talking in french and Alex didn’t know I spoke it, so he admitted he had been flirting with me and that he liked me and what the shit how did you know he liked me?
> 
> “ Amigo, amigo. Tienes que calmarte, hombre, el te ama sin duda. Me dijo cuando empezó y no era exactamente sutil.” : Dude. Dude. You need to chill out man, he loves you there is no doubt. He told me when it started, and he hadn’t exactly been subtle.
> 
> “ ¿Cuántas veces necesita un hombre lamer sus labios y mantener contacto visual innecesario para que te des cuenta que te ama?” : How many times does a guy need to lick his lips and hold unnescessary eye contact before you realize he loves you?
> 
> “Coño. Esto no es bueno, lo amo tanto y el pequeño idiota no se da cuenta, ¡Maldito seas, Alexander Hamilton, por enamorarme! ” : Fuck. This isn’t good, I love him so much and the little asshole doesn’t know it. God damn you Alexander Hamilton for making me fall in love.
> 
> “John, hablo español.” : John, I speak spanish.
> 
> “Bien Alex, je parle français.” : Well Alex, I speak french.
> 
> Love me on tumblr and here, ad enjoy!  
> @writinginmysparetime and @floralconversesations


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is unusually quiet.

“Fuck me, this is so awkward.” Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that it had just slipped out, and now Alex was giggling. John turned away slightly, cursing his word vomit. 

“That can be arranged John.” Alex replied, his tone smooth and sultry, unlike the broken speech from before. John nearly had an aneurysm and he flushed beet root red. “But we should, I guess, talk first?” Now that was more Alex. John sat down next to Alex on the couch, but this time avoiding his lap carefully.

“So. I have a crush on you. And from earlier I’m assuming you reprocriate the feelings.” John stated simply and Alex tugged at his collar. “Unless I’m misreading the situation entirely, and just projecting, but I don’t think that’s the case.” John was worried by Alex’s lack of speech until he heard the quiet mutterings under his breath. Listening to the quiet speech John could only make out a few words until Alex cleared his throat.

“John, I don’t have a crush on you.” John’s heart dropped out of his chest. “I am in love with you.” John’s face heated up and he got a shiver sent down his spine. He mumbled out an “I love you too” unheard by the man of his affections, falling into Alex’s side with a thump and cuddling into the shorter man’s sweatshirt, that smelled like honey and coffee.

“Be my boyfriend?” Alex asked, hopeful. John nuzzled even farther into his side, nodding. Alex looked down at John and John looked up, feeling the hot gaze on him. Alex was waiting with baited breath for an answer, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Of course babe, I love you too by the way.” John whispered. Alex smiled at that and leaned into John, sharing body heat. The two could hear shuffles outside of the doorway to Lafayette and Hercules’s shared room, and there was a thump as one of them fell on the floor from where they were no doubt listening at the door. John chuckled lightly and let his body go slack, supporting himself on only Alex and the couch.

The two boys sat in silence, an uncommon thing in the apartment they shared with their friends, it was always filled with some sort of sound. Voices usually shouted, in languages foreign and unusual and in languages that felt like home, but there was always loud crashes, bumps in the night, and the voices intertwining to form a cacophony that came from being multilingual.

His mind had an abrupt thought that he was glad Alex spoke english, otherwise this would be even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requitedness! Is that a word?   
> tumblr check me out: @writinginmysparetime and @floralconversesations  
> Hope you enjoyed this, shoot me a message or prompt on tumblr and give me some feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Lafayette, il est tellement inconscient, je flirte depuis des mois et il n'a pas remarqué une bêtise!” : Lafayette, he’s oblivious, I’ve been flirting for months and he hasn’t noticed!
> 
> “Combien dois-je battre mes cils et faire un clin d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne?” : How much do I have to bat my eyelashes and wink until he gets it?
> 
> “Alexander, vous devez lui dire comment vous vous sentez, les lignes de ramassage ne vous font que si loin. Je suis presque positif, il est la tête sur les talons pour vous afin d'obtenir votre homme.” : Alexander, you have to tell him how you feel, the pickup lines will only get you so far. I am almost positive he’s head over heels for you, so get your man.
> 
> “Laf, bâtard français, il ne tomberait jamais pour moi. Il est si bon, et je ne suis rien comme lui. Je veux dire juste le regarder et son gros visage tacheté!” : Laf, you french bastard he would never fall for me. He’s so good and I’m nothing like him. I mean just look at him and his stupid freckled face!!
> 
> “Alex. Il parle français.” : Alex. He speaks french.
> 
> @writinginmysparetime and @floralconversesations on tumblr  
> READ ME SEYMOUR


End file.
